Jacob's Revenge Chapter one
by ChristyK
Summary: This is part 3 of a 3 part story. It continues after The Cult part 2. The story stands pretty much alone but the Jacob character would make more sense if you had read The Cult and The Cult part 2 Jacob returns for revenge
1. Chapter 1

This story begins where one of my other stories, The Cult part two, ends. You don't need to read the other two Cult stories but by reading them this story would make more sense.

**Jacob's Revenge**

Chapter one

**Candy Store**

"Think fast!" Deaq yelled as he tossed the basketball towards Van. The ball flew past him narrowly missing his head. Deaq could tell that Van's mind was a million miles away. "Hey, what's up?"

"Huh?" Van glanced over at Deaq.

"Where the hell's your mind at Van? I feel like I've been carrying on a conversation with myself for the last few weeks."

"Oh…sorry."

"What's bugging you partner?" Deaq walked over.

"Uh…nothing…It's nothing really." He shook his head slightly and started to walk away.

"Come on now. I know something has been eating at you for a while now. What's up?"

Van looked down and kicked at the floor with his shoe. He finally looked up shrugging his shoulders.

"It's …it's just this Jacob thing."

"Hey, don't you go worrying about ole Jacob. He's long gone. He's not stupid enough to hang around L.A." Deaq could tell Van wasn't convinced. "Anyway partner, the doctor gave you a clean bill of health. Jacob has no control over you anymore."

Van shook his head and looked away. It was only a short time ago that Jacob had drug and hypnotized him. He actually had remembered little about the ordeal. But six weeks earlier Jacob had escaped from prison, and that had triggered short flashes of memories in Van. Memories he would just as soon forget. As far as the escape, all they could tell was that two of the guards simply opened the door for him and he walked away. When other guards had tried to stop him the two guards had opened fire on them. One guard was killed and three others had serious injuries. The two guards who had helped Jacob escaped had then turned their guns on themselves and committed suicide before they could be arrested.

"Yeah I know. It's just…" Van threw his hands up in the air. "It's just that I can't stop thinking about him."

"Hey, I can understand that. After what the man did to you…" Deaq winced at the memory of holding his partner as he was bleeding to death. He remembered desperately trying to get through to Van when he was in Jacob's control and getting no response. And he remembered Van raising the gun to his head, just like the guards had done when captured. Luckily he had been able to push the gun far enough away from Van that when he fired he had only received a deep graze wound near his temple. And then when Jacob had escaped a second time and reprogrammed Van, Van had actually been gunned down by the cops as he carried a bomb once more under Jacob's control. He had thought he had lost his partner twice before because of Jacob and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

"It's just so weird Deaq. I just feel like…well, like he's out there watching me. I keep seeing him in my dreams and he's…he's just watching me."

"Hey partner, that man put you and me both through hell. It's only normal that he's still in your head. But the doctor told us that all the drugs are out of your system and the hypnotic suggestions are history. So you need to chill Van, he can only get to you if you let him."

"Yeah, I know." Van gave Deaq a small smile but didn't look convinced. "I'm sure he's long gone like you said…. And I'm sure not going to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder for him."

"Now that's the Van I know." Deaq smiled back as he walked over and picked up the ball, inside though he couldn't escape his own worry. His partner had a haunted look about him and it scared him. Ever since Billie had told them that Jacob had once more broken out of jail Van had a nervousness about him that he didn't have before. Jumping at the slightest sound and constantly looking around him, like he was expecting to see Jacob at every corner. The psychiatrist Van had seen said it was to be expected. Van had been completely under Jacob's control and even though he couldn't remember most of what had happened he still knew he had no will of his own at the time and it scared the hell out of him. "Who ever loses buys dinner." Deaq said as he tossed the ball at the net.

Billie sat at her desk watching her two officers. She could make out most of what they said and knew they were talking about Jacob. Van had been released by the doctor and was back at work on full capacity but she knew she wouldn't feel one hundred percent better untill Jacob was back behind bars. It was highly unlikely he would still be in the vicinity. It had been six weeks and if he was smart he'd be out of the country by now. But still she worried. Van looked pale and was still a little weak from his ordeal. She had kept him and Deaq on relatively easy assignments waiting till she was sure Van was back to his old self. Of course Van had protested insisting he was fine. She looked at the file in her hand. She had been given an assignment which would normally be a routine job for Van and Deaq but she hesitated giving it to them, but then she thought maybe it was what Van needed, to be put back into action to get his mind off of Jacob. She was sure Deaq would watch his partner's back.

"Breaks over." She yelled over to them. "Let's get back to work."

**Four days later**

The last four days had gone relatively well. Billie had given them the assignment of infiltrating a drug smuggling ring. They had done it many times before and so far everything was going as planned. Van played the part of a man in from New York looking to buy twenty kilos of cocaine from a man named Mark Gains. Deaq played his driver and bodyguard. They had gotten the word out on the street that they were in town looking to score. Their cover had been established and there was no need to hurry. They had heard from Aquarius that Gains was already interested in them.

It had been a long day and Deaq drove Van back to his apartment, glad Van seemed to have pushed Jacob to the back of his mind while they worked the case.

"How 'bout coming in for a brew?" Van asked as he climbed out of the car.

"Sure why not."

Just as Deaq closed the apartment door behind him, a girl wrapped in a towel appeared from the bathroom.

"Oh." She took a step back startled.

"Sorry, I didn't know Van had company." Deaq said surprised that he had never seen the girl before. He had always met Van's "friends" before and it seemed odd that Van didn't warn him that he had a girl in his apartment. He looked over at Van and noticed he had a strange look on his face, as if he didn't expect the girl to be there.

"I'm sorry Van, I didn't know you were bringing anyone home." The girl said as she wrapped the towel tighter around herself.

"Uh…that's okay Wendy, I uh…I forgot you were here." He looked over at Deaq who noticed Van still had an odd confused look on his face. "Deaq… this is Wendy."

Deaq held out his hand which she took.

"I don't believe we've met." He said smiling.

"No, I'm sure we haven't." She gave him a nervous smile. "I'll just slip into something." She backed into the bedroom.

Deaq looked over at Van.

"Why you sneaky dog." He said grinning.

Van stood watching the girl disappear into the bedroom a blank look on his face.

"Hey partner, something wrong?" Deaq asked seeing the look.

"Uh…no." Van shook his head still staring in the direction the girl had gone.

Deaq put his hand on Van's shoulder.

"Hey…you okay?"

After a few seconds Van turned back toward Deaq.

"Yeah…uh…yeah I'm fine…Just a little tired." Van squeezed his eyes shut then pinched the bridge of his nose, his head was pounding.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Van said starting to get a little irritable. "Just a little headache."

"Where did you meet her?" Deaq was getting a funny feeling from Van's reaction and decided to question him a little more.

"I uh… met Wendy a few nights back. She …uh…needed a place to stay for a short time. She's a flight attendant, in town for a few days."

"Boy you work fast Van. I didn't think you'd get over Maggie so quick."

Van had only broken up with his last girlfriend a few weeks ago.

"Well hey, what can I say, I get lonely." Van walked to the refrigerator, took out two beers, and handed one to Deaq. "Well I think Gains is going to bite." He said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it should be a piece of cake." Deaq glanced at the bedroom door. "You never told me you met someone." He said changing the subject back to the girl.

"What are you, my mother? I don't have to get your permission to see someone."

"Okay, take it easy." Deaq put up his hand; he could tell Van was getting angry.

"I'm sorry." Van apologized. "I'm just tired."

"Well you better get untired real quick partner." He smiled as he nodded toward the bedroom door.

"Don't worry about me, I'm good to go all night." Van grinned back.

"Yeah, you wish." Deaq laughed. "Well I'll pick you up tomorrow around ten." He patted Van on the back as he drained his beer. "Try to get at least a few hours of sleep tonight." He took one last glance back at the bedroom door then left.

After he left Wendy came out of the room and walked past Van to the refrigerator.

"Like a drink?" She asked as she took out a beer and poured it into a glass. She then reached into her bathrobe and took out two pills which she dropped into the glass. She walked over to Van and took the old drink from his hand and handed him the new one. Van started to say something but she put her hand up to his lips.

"Drink up, we'll talk later."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's Revenge**

Chapter two

**Six days later**

Van and Deaq had successfully infiltrated the drug cartel and there was nothing they could do now but sit back and wait for the big deal to go down. Every thing seemed to be going exactly as planned but Deaq was worried. He had been noticing that Van looked pale and tired, dark circles were forming under his eyes. As he was driving Van home for the day he glanced over at him and decided to confront him about his worries.

"Hey partner, you look like hell. Ain't you been sleeping or what?"

Van sat in the car staring straight ahead as if he hadn't heard him.

"Earth to Van." When Van still didn't answer Deaq raised his voice. "**Yo!**"

"What?" Van looked at him pissed off that he had been jarred out of his thoughts.

"I've been talking to you and you're off in space somewhere."

"Sorry." Van turned away.

"When are you going to tell me what's going on with you partner? I can tell something's on your mind."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Hey, I wasn't born yesterday you know. I can tell something's been bothering you."

"Look Deaq, nothing's bothering me, okay?" He looked over at his partner and gave him a small smile. "Hey, I just have a few things on my mind, nothing major. Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"We're in the middle of a case Van, if you got your mind on something other then the case…"

"Don't worry." Van interrupted him. "When I'm on the case my mind is on the case, no where else."

They pulled in front of Van's apartment building and he got out. Deaq rolled down Van's window and yelled over to him as he started to walk away.

"Just get some rest."

Van put up his hand to indicate that he heard him and continued into the building. Deaq sat in the car watching him. He knew Van wasn't telling him the truth, he could feel it. He knew something was wrong, but what? He pulled away then remembered he had forgotten to tell Van when he was going to pick him up tomorrow. He tried calling him to leave a message but the phone was busy. He knew he couldn't have possibly made it to his apartment already and wondered if Wendy was still there. He drove around the block then parked in front of the apartment building and went in. When he got to Van's apartment he noticed the door was ajar, so he walked in.

"Yo Van!" He called out as he entered. He glanced down at the phone and noticed that it had been unplugged. He reached over and plugged it back in then listened for a dial tone to make sure it was working. Van came walking out of the bedroom shirtless and seemed startled to see Deaq there. Apparently he hadn't heard him come in.

Deaq's eyes widened and he frowned with concern when he saw Van's body. His chest and sides were covered in bruises. He walked over to his partner.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you got hit by a truck." He said wincing as he got a close up view of the bruises.

"Um…that sort of is what …uh …happened." Van said as he quickly put on his shirt to cover the marks.

"What does that mean?"

"The other day I was …uh…walking across the street and …uh…not paying any attention and I walked into a car."

Deaq didn't believe a word of it.

"What the hell's going on Van? Are you in some kind of trouble? I'm your partner…you can trust me."

"I told you nothing is going on. Now if you don't mind I have a date." Van turned away and started walking back to the bedroom.

"With who?"

"I don't think that is any of your business." Van said turning around. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"We forgot to discuss when you wanted me to pick you up tomorrow. You know we're suppose to hang out at that club that Gains been hanging around." Deaq said trying to keep the worry from his voice. If Van wasn't going to tell him what was up then he knew what he would do. He'd pretend to leave then follow Van and see where he went. Something was up and he knew it, and if his partner refused to tell him, he'd find out for himself.

"Well Gains probably won't show up till around nine or so, so you might as well pick me up at seven thirty." He looked over at Deaq and his face softened. "I'm sorry for jumping on you partner. I …uh…apologize."

"No problem. Just be careful, keep your mind on what you're doing, and stay out of traffic." Deaq gave Van a smile hoping he would think he believed his story and would have no reason to tail him. "Well I'm outta here. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Van followed Deaq to the door then pulled it shut.

Deaq could hear Van lock the door as soon as he was out. _What the hell is going on with you partner?_ He kept walking to his car fairly certain that someone was watching him out of Van's window. He got in the car and pulled away. He drove two blocks down then circled the block and parked so he could watch the front and side of Van's building. _This can't_ _have anything to do with Jacob could it?_ He wondered. _Probably not_. He thought. The last they had heard was that a man fitting Jacob's description had been spotted near Las Vegas_. He's long gone and would be a jerk to return to L.A._ _No, this must be something_ _different. Why won't he tell me what's wrong? What could he possibly be involved in_ _that he doesn't want me to know about?_ _And where had he gotten those bruises?_ Deaq shook his head sadly. _If you're in trouble_ _partner I'm here for you, just ask for help._

About an hour later Van came out of the building with Wendy and got into a car. Deaq didn't even know Wendy but for some reason he didn't like her. Van had seemed fine until she showed up. _But what could she possible have to do with the bruises on Van and the way he's been acting lately?_ Deaq wondered as he eased his car out into the traffic careful to keep at least a few cars between them so he wouldn't be spotted. He could imagine how mad Van would be if he knew he was following him. They had driven about half an hour when Van all of a sudden spun his car around in a U turn and headed in the opposite direction. He kept his eyes straight ahead and didn't even glance at Deaq. Deaq was boxed in and had no way of following him_. What the hell's going on? _He wondered if he should tell Billie about Van's injuries? He knew his partner wouldn't like him going behind his back to her. He looked in his side view mirror and watched as Van's car disappeared into the distance. _I'm sorry partner but I know you're in some kind of trouble and I'm going to find out what._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's Revenge**

Chapter three

The following morning Deaq staked out Van's apartment. If Van or Wendy came out he was going to follow them and see what this was all about. He had the entire day since they wouldn't be working the case till later that evening. His wait was in vain. Neither Van nor Wendy came in or out of the building. At seven thirty Deaq pulled in front of the building and waited for Van. He came out and gingerly got into the car. Deaq could tell he was hurting.

"Any new bruises?" He asked, not knowing how Van might react to his asking.

"Deaq I'm fine, will you just drop it."

"I'll drop it when you tell me what's going on."

"Just let it alone." He said wearily.

"Just tell me what's going on Van. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Damn it Deaq!" Van was starting to get irritated.

"Where did you get those bruises?" Deaq wasn't about to let Van get away without telling him. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Van shouted. "Are you happy?...I just don't know." Van shut his eyes for a few seconds then turned his head and looked out the window.

"You don't know? How the hell can't you know Van? Some of those bruises look really painful. How can you not know how you got them?"

"I don't know Deaq." Van looked over at him and he could see the fear in his eyes. "I just wake up and they're there."

"Van, we need to tell Billie. You need to go back to the hospital. Maybe your head injury didn't heal properly and you have some kind of clot or something that's making you forget what happened. We really…"

"No Deaq. I don't want Billie to know." Van interrupted him.

"Why not!" Deaq could think of no reason Billie shouldn't know.

"I'm fine as long as I'm on the job. I don't want Billie taking me off it. This is what I do…If she takes this away from me…I'll have nothing."

"But Van, you must be having some kind of black outs or something if you don't remember how you got hurt. You need to have a doctor take a look at you. Something's wrong, you could be bleeding inside your head."

Van sat silently looking out of the window.

"When this case is over…I'll check myself into the hospital. But don't tell Billie Deaq. Promise me. I'll tell her when the case is over…Please… let me just finish this case."

"Okay, but when this is over…" Deaq didn't like not telling Billie but he didn't want to further agitate Van. He felt a cold stab of pain in his heart as he looked over at his partner. "It'll be okay. They'll fix you up and you'll be fine." Deaq said more to comfort himself then Van. He prayed he was right. He remembered the head injuries Van had suffered before and prayed that he wasn't having complications from them.

"Thanks partner." Van gave him a small smile.

It was strange but Van was right. While they were working the case Van seemed fine. It was at the end of the day when Deaq would drop him off that he seemed overly tired. Why would that be he wondered? And where was he getting these bruises? Had he really stepped in front of a car like he said, or…had he been in a fight, and if he had, with whom? A million questions flashed through Deaq's mind.

**The next morning at the Candy Store**

Billie was sitting at her desk sipping on a cup of coffee while she read the morning paper. She glanced up when they came in.

"How's it going?" She asked putting the paper down.

"Everything's gong fine Billie." Van quickly said glancing at Deaq before he could say anything.

"Gains took the bait?"

"Hook, line and sinker Billie." Deaq said as he reached down and picked up the front page. "Anything new?" He asked as he read the headlines.

"Well maybe if you bought your own paper you could keep up with the news." She said giving him a small smile.

"Why waste a buck when I have you Billie." Deaq grinned back at her. An article about a string of liquor store robberies in the L.A. area caught his attention. " Damn , who ever is doing this must be good. Twelve robberies and they don't even have a suspect." He looked at Billie. "Hey Billie, maybe when Van and I wrap up this case we could earn a little extra money by tracking down the perp."

"I think the city has enough cops working on the case." She glanced over at Van and noticed he wasn't paying any attention to them but stood staring down at the paper. She looked over at Deaq who shrugged his shoulders. He knew if he said anything to Billie about Van's bruises and him not remembering how he got them she would order him to see a doctor. But as much as he hated it, he had promised Van he wouldn't tell Billie as long as he would tell her after the case was over. But Deaq also knew if Van didn't tell Billie then he was definitely going to. If something was wrong with his partner he wanted it fixed, and fixed before he did some serious harm to himself.

"Van." Billie said, but when he didn't answer her she spoke to him again, only a little louder. "Van."

He looked up.

"Huh."

"What's going on with you Van? You seem to be out of it lately."

"I'm fine Billie. Don't you start getting on me like him." He said angrily nodding his head toward Deaq.

Billie was slightly taken back. She didn't expect him to jump on her.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is lately but lose the attitude…Now!"

Van's facial expression slowly softened.

"Sorry Billie."

"What are you so edgy about? Is it the case?"

"No…No Billie the case is going fine, no problems."

"Well, you look…wiped out." She couldn't think of a word to describe Van's appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Billie I'm fine, just a little tired."

"You look more then just a little tired Van. If there's any thing wrong, maybe we can help."

Van gave her a small smile.

"I appreciate the offer but there's nothing wrong. Just a few personal problems I need to work out but nothing that will interfere with the case."

"Well, if you're sure." Billie wasn't convinced but didn't want to push Van further for information. If he was having personal problems, he was a big boy and could deal with them on his own.

Deaq had remained quiet throughout the conversation but one look at Van and he knew Van blamed him for Billie's questions. He knew once they were alone he'd hear about it, which he did.

**Later on the way to meet Gains**

They had talked over tonight's meeting with Gains with Billie and were on their way to the club where they were to cement the deal. They had driven a few minutes in complete silence when Van turned toward Deaq.

"Well, I see you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Van suddenly blurted out.

"Look Van, I told you I wouldn't say anything and I didn't."

"Then why all those questions?"

"You know Billie Van, she's worried about you, because to tell the truth you look like hell partner. Did you think she wouldn't notice?"

Van turned his head and looked out the window.

"Look Van, we're worried about you. We don't mean to stick our noses into your business but…"

Van looked back at Deaq.

"I know…I know…And I don't mean to jump on you. I'm having a little trouble sleeping and it's making me a little…"

"Edgy." Deaq finished the sentence.

"Yeah, edgy…Sorry." Van grinned at Deaq. "We still cool partner?" He held up his fist.

"Yeah we're still cool." Deaq tapped his fist with Van's.

As worried as Deaq was about Van, he knew they had to keep their minds on the case. Gains was a dangerous man and they couldn't afford to be arguing with each other till the case was over.

**The Club**

As soon as they walked into the club they could feel the tension in the air. Gains and three of his men sat at their customary table in the back of the club, hidden by a curtain. Van and Deaq walked over to them and stood in front of the table. As if on cue they could hear the club begin to empty out behind them. Deaq shifted nervously slowly moving his hand down toward his hidden gun.

"I heard some talk about you two." Gains said glaring up at them.

"What kind of talk?" Van asked.

"I heard you were cops."

"Now who would have told you that?" Van said giving him a small smile but his body tensed as he waited for what ever was to come.

"A mutual friend." He nodded to his three men who quickly drew their weapons.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob's Revenge**

Chapter four

Both Van and Deaq jumped to opposite sides and pulled heavy wooden tables down between them and the gunmen. Gains stepped aside as his three men began shooting, concentrating all their gunfire in Deaq's direction. Deaq returned fire wondering why Van wasn't shooting back. Had he been hit he wondered? He tried to glance over at his partner as pieces of wood splintered off of his table as the bullets plowed into it. He could see Van sitting with his back to his table his gun in front of him held tight to his chest the barrel pointed toward the ceiling. He stared straight ahead, seemingly oblivious to everything going on around him.

"Van! Van are you okay?" Deaq screamed over to Van trying to be heard over the gunfire.

Van slowly looked over at him but didn't say anything.

"Van are you hurt?" Deaq yelled as he peaked out from behind the table and managed to take out one of the gunmen.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Deaq wondered as he watched Van slowly stand up and step into the open.

"Get down!" Deaq screamed expecting to see his partner's body being riddled by bullets. But none of the gunfire was directed at him _What the hell's going on?_ Deaq wondered as he watched Van lower his gun and just stand there. "Van!" Deaq yelled once more. Then it was as if Van suddenly woke up. He shut his eyes and shook his head slightly, then looked at Deaq as if just realizing he was in danger. He quickly brought his gun up and shot the other two men, then held his gun on Gains.

Deaq climbed out from behind the table and walked over and stood next to Van.

"What the hell's going on?"

Van glanced over at him but didn't say anything which made Deaq angrier.

"Why weren't they shooting at you? And why the hell did you just sit there and not back me up?"

"What do you mean? I got the job done didn't I?"

"Yeah, after I almost got my head blown off!"

"Case closed." Van said simply as he walked away.

Deaq shook his head as he watched his partner. There were so many questions he wanted answered. How did Gains find out they were cops? Why weren't Gain's men shooting at Van, only him? And why didn't Van back him up? He knew his partner and trusted him with his life. But Van had sat behind the table almost like he was in shock, and then standing up out in the open made no sense. Something was wrong with his partner and he was going to make sure he got some help after they finished off the tons of paper work he knew they'd be facing. He knew the drug charges against Gains were down the tubes since they didn't make the buy, but at least they could get him for attempted murder. At least he'd be off the streets.

**Later**

They dropped Gains and his men off, first at the hospital, where two of the men were kept with serious injuries, then at the police station where Gains and his other man were held. Deaq and Van then had gone to the Candy Store where they filled out reports and told Billie what had happened. They both left out the part about no one firing at Van and of his not backing Deaq up. They wanted to deal with that between the two of them before involving Billie.

Billie was very worried about the fact that someone apparently had leaked the fact that they were cops to Gains. The case had been going extremely well and then all of a sudden it had blown up in their faces. She told them she wanted them both in her office first thing in the morning to sit down and try to figure out what had gone wrong.

**Later at Van's Apartment**

"Hey, aren't you going to invite me in for a beer?" Deaq asked as Van climbed out of his car.

"Look Deaq it's late."

"Just one partner…we need to talk."

"Deaq…" Van shook his head slightly, he was tired and just wanted to be alone.

"Just one." Deaq repeated interrupting him.

Van finally relented and nodded.

Once they were in Van's apartment he handed Deaq a beer then walked over and leaned against a wall.

"Van, something's going on with you partner. I know it and you know it." Deaq felt he might as well come right out with it.

"Yeah, what's going on is I'm getting sick and tired of all these questions. I told you, I'm tired, that's it. With a little rest I'll be fine."

"Van, I know you like a brother." Deaq said softly not wanted to further anger Van. "I know when something's wrong and something is definitely wrong. You have bruises all over your body Van…And back at the club…I never saw you freeze like that before."

"What are you talking about?" Van said angrily as he took a swallow of beer.

"You didn't return fire."

"What do you mean I didn't return fire? I took two of them out didn't?"

"Yeah, but at first you just sat there as if nothing was happening."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"See, that's what I mean. You're don't remember things, you're not thinking straight, you're having…blackouts or something. Van, you really need to go see a doctor."

"Look Deaq, I don't know if you're trying to win brownie points with Billie by proving me incompetent or what…but I'm tired and we can deal with this in the morning." Van walked over and opened the door. "Now get out."

Deaq got up, but as he did he noticed a shadow moving behind Van's bedroom door. He instinctively started reaching for his gun.

Van, seeing what Deaq was looking at, put his hand over Deaq's hand.

"Calm down, it's only Wendy."

To Deaq it appeared that Wendy was standing behind the door listening. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was beginning to like her less and less.

"And her." Deaq nodded toward the bedroom door. "What's up with her?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"All of your other girlfriends you use to talk about, in fact most of them you bragged about, but not her. If I hadn't walked in on her the other day, I probably wouldn't even know she existed. It's like she's some kind of mystery woman."

"My private life is just that…private. It's none of your business who I go out with. We're partners, nothing more." Van said as he glared at Deaq. "Now get out."

Van's harsh words stung Deaq. He knew they were more then partners, they were friends. In fact they were best friends. The more he thought about Van's strange behavior the more worried he became. He watched as the anger on Van's face was replaced by a confused look, as if he had no idea why they were arguing. Deaq decided not to push the issue.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked out the door.

Van only nodded, then shut the door and locked it.

**Outside**

Deaq glanced back at the shut door. Tomorrow if Van didn't say something to Billie he was going to. He walked to his car, got in, then instead of driving away circled the block and parked within viewing distance of the parking garage. He was worried and decided to keep an eye on Van's apartment for awhile. If he went anywhere, he would follow him. And this time he wouldn't lose him.

**Two hours later**

Deaq yawned and stretched. He decided to give up his watch assuming that Van was in for the night. But just as he was about to pull away Van and Wendy came down to the garage and got in a car. He felt guilty as he slowly pulled out behind them, leaving enough cars between them so he wouldn't be spotted.

They drove for about half an hour then Wendy pulled into a dark alley. Deaq watched as she talked to Van who sat staring straight ahead. After a few seconds Van got out of the car and Wendy slowly pulled away.

_Where the hell are you going at this time of night?_ Deaq wondered. He watched in disbelief as Van pulled a mask over his face and walked into a liquor store_. Oh God no!_ Deaq shook his head. He was a cop and he knew he should stop Van but Van was also his partner, his friend. _What the hell are you doing?_ Deaq tried to think why Van would do something like this. He knew Van was a good honest cop. What would cause him to rob a liquor store? The only thing he could think of was that Van had somehow become addicted to the pain medication he had been on months earlier when he had been shot. Everyone thought he had been weaned off of it but maybe he had become addicted to it and needed the extra money to buy the drugs on the street. Deaq took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to believe Van might be a junkie. He'd have to tell Billie. Van was not only a danger to himself but if he was robbing liquor stores he was a danger to the public as well. He knew he had to follow him home and confront him. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but he hoped he could talk Van into turning himself in. He needed help and maybe Billie and he could help him without getting any one else involved. It was then he felt the muzzle of a gun placed against the side of his head.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who left reviews. I really appreciate them.

**Jacob's Revenge**

Chapter five

Deaq turned his head slightly.

"Hold it right there. Don't move." The woman's voice said.

_Wendy?_ He turned a little further and immediately regretted it as the butt of the gun came smashing down on the side of his head knocking him unconscious.

**Later** - A large room in a warehouse. One side of the room was covered by a curtain which stretched across the entire wall, a door led to a smaller room in the back.

Deaq winced as he slowly opened his eyes and awoke to a pounding headache. The blurry figure of a man standing in front of him slowly came into focus. He shut his eyes and shook his head slightly trying to clear his vision. When he reopened his eyes his mouth dropped slightly open in disbelief as he looked at the man.

"Hello Officer Hayes." Jacob said smiling down at Deaq who was seated in a chair.

"You bastard, I thought you'd be out of the country by now." Deaq couldn't believe Jacob, the man who had drug and hypnotized Van weeks earlier, stood in front of him with three of his goons. He had almost killed his partner twice before and Deaq wondered if he was back to finish the job.

"As soon as I finish my plan I will be."

"Where's Van?"

"Oh, he'll be along shortly, if he doesn't get himself killed doing the little jobs I've had him doing for me lately."

"You son of a bitch!" Deaq tried to move but soon realized his hands had been tied behind him and immediately started working on trying to loosen the ropes. "What the hell did you do to him again?" Deaq couldn't believe Jacob once more had his partner under his control.

"Not again." He said smiling. "Your partner has always been mine. He was never out from under my control, not even once." He gave a little laugh. "You wouldn't believe how many people I have under my control and working for me."

Before Deaq could say anything the door opened and Van and Wendy walked in. Van immediately walked over to Jacob and handed him a fistful of dollars. He didn't seem to notice Deaq sitting in the chair or anyone else in the room.

"I believe you've met my sister." Jacob said to Deaq as he nodded toward Wendy who walked over to Deaq.

"Hope your head's not hurting too bad." She said smirking as she touched the bruise on the side of his head. She then walked back over to Van and gave him a kiss on the cheek then glanced back at Deaq. "Van is a very handsome man and I'll miss him. Fortunately I'm not really into men, but it was definitely fun while it lasted"

Deaq looked over at Van who still stood in front of Jacob staring straight ahead.

"Van! Come on buddy snap out of it!" He yelled over to his partner.

Van slowly turned and looked at Deaq. And for a moment a look of worry and concern flashed on his face as he seemed to briefly come out of his trance.

"Deaq?" He seemed surprised to see him sitting there.

"Yeah partner…stay with me Van, fight them! Concentrate!"

"What…what…" Van stepped toward Deaq obviously confused. He started to reach out toward him as if to help him.

"Stop!" Jacob shouted to Van who immediately froze in his tracks. He still looked at Deaq who clearly could see the anguish on his face as he was torn between obeying Jacob and wanted to help his partner.

"What…what's Deaq doing here?" He asked Jacob but never took his eyes off of Deaq.

"He's come to watch you fight." Jacob said calmly.

Deaq tore his eyes off of Van and looked at Jacob.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your partner has been very profitable for me. You now know about Van's little after work activities." He said referring to the liquor store robberies. "But Wendy told me you saw the bruises on your partner, and soon you'll see how he got them." Jacob walked over to Van and handed him two pills. "Take these."

"Van no! Don't take them!" Deaq knew once he took the drugs the little bit of resistance he saw in Van would be gone. When Van didn't immediately take the pills Jacob put his hand on Van's shoulder and turned him away from Deaq and toward him.

"I said take them."

Van tried to turn back toward Deaq but was stopped by Jacob who slapped him hard across his face, angry that he was listening to Deaq. Van's head snapped to the side and when he looked back at Jacob a small trickle of blood ran from his split lip. But he didn't react to being hit; he just stood there staring at Jacob.

"Van don't do it! You have to fight him! Don't listen to him!" Deaq shouted desperately trying to snap his partner out of the trance.

Van hesitated for a few seconds then popped the pills into his mouth.

Deaq dropped his head and shook his head sadly. He had lost Van once more to Jacob.

"Now go get changed. Our customers are waiting." Jacob said to Van who obediently turned and walked into the back room.

_Customers are waiting? What the hell is he planning?_ Deaq wondered.

"What the hell do you want with him? You said you have a lot of others under your control, why do you need him?"

"Because the last two times I used him he failed me and cost me a lot of money. He owes me big time. And now because of you two I'm a wanted man and can't afford to hang around here much longer. Your partner is making me enough money to leave the country and start a new life."

"You won't get away with this. They'll be looking for you. When we don't show up for work there will be cops all over this city."

"After tonight you both will be dead and I'll be on my way to Canada." Jacob smiled. "Pity actually because if you hadn't butted into my business with your partner he would have made me a lot more money. Now because of you, he'll have to die."

Van walked out from the back room dressed in a white Karate like outfit. He stood silently in front of Jacob.

"I really should have him fight you." Jacob said looking at Deaq. "But unfortunately I already have his match scheduled. But this time I'll make it more interesting." He looked over at one of his men. "Tell the next contestant's manager that the no marks on his face rule is lifted." He looked back at Deaq as the man left the room. "Before when your partner fought I made sure his face wasn't marred so his injuries wouldn't be noticed. But now that you ruined a good thing it doesn't matter." Jacob stepped over to the curtain and pulled on the cord which slowly folded the curtain back revealing what looked like a small arena. Deaq could see men and some women sitting around the center stage which had been made up to look like a boxing ring. Some of the audience were prominent members of L.A.society. Deaq's eyes widened when he saw Van's opponent being brought in, the man was humongous. Deaq knew Van could hold his own in any fight under normal circumstances, but this wasn't normal. Van had already been injured badly by the way his body looked. He would be no match for the much larger, stronger man.

"You're going to get him killed!" Deaq said glaring over at Jacob.

"No I won't. We'll stop the fight before that happens. I have other plans for your partner later tonight."

Jacob walked over to Van and straightened his shirt.

"Now go down there and make me proud." He said as if talking to a son.

Van nodded, opened the door, and headed down into the arena.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob's Revenge **

Chapter six

Jacob roughly pulled Deaq out of his chair and pulled him over to the window looking down into the small arena. He was going to enjoy forcing Deaq to watch his friend being beaten. He himself knew Van had been too badly injured in previous matches to win this one.

Deaq watched as Van climbed into the ring and faced his opponent. The noisy crowd grew silent as a man stepped between the two fighters.

"If all bets have been logged in we will start the match."

Jacob looked over at Deaq and smiled.

"I have bet against your partner this time. He won me a lot of money in the past, but he's too busted up inside to put up a good fight anymore."

"Then why let him fight?" Deaq said angrily. "You're going to get him killed."

"I told you I have other plans for him, and because of your interference those plans have been moved up."

"What are you talking about?"

Jacob thought for a moment then decided to brag about his plans, after all he thought, this time he'd make sure Deaq wouldn't be around to stop him.

"Your friend is going to make me five hundred thousand….You see, the Israeli ambassador to the United Nations is in town and there are certain countries who will pay to have him silenced, and your partner is going to do that for me."

Deaq glared at Jacob.

"He won't do it." He didn't want to believe Jacob could actually make Van kill someone in cold blood.

"Oh but you're wrong, he will…and when he finishes the job, he'll kill himself."

"You bastard!" Deaq said through clenched teeth. "What makes you think he can get close to the ambassador?"

"I know where he's staying and all it takes is a phone call saying there is a bomb in the building. The ambassador is escorted out and…Bang."

Jacob held up his hand for silence when Deaq started to talk and nodded toward the arena, the fight was going to start.

Both fighters stood staring at each other ignoring everything else and Deaq wondered if Van's opponent was also under someone's control. The man standing in front of his partner was about a foot taller and easily outweighed him by at least a hundred pounds.

A bell run and the fight was on.

At first it looked like Van was getting the better of the larger man as he moved in, made his hit, then quickly side stepped out of the other man's reach. But every once in a while the man connected and Deaq could see his partner grimace in pain as the man's fist connected with his already battered ribs. Deaq felt sick as he heard the shouts from the crowd encouraging the men to fight, not caring whether they were injured or not. This was simply a blood sport played for money. An upper cut from his opponent sent Van's head snapping backward. He staggered a little giving the man time to connect again with a right jab to his face. A deep gash opened above his eyebrow and blood flowed into his eyes making it difficult to see. When Van's opponent realized he was temporarily blinded he moved in and began delivering blow after blow to Van's ribs. He grunted in pain with each jab as the air was knocked from his lungs. When he attempted to cover up the man began raining blows on his kidneys. Van clenched his teeth tight with each hit but then Jacob's face appeared before him commanding him to ignore the pain and continue fighting.

"He's killing him!" Deaq shouted as he watched his partner stumble around the ring obviously dazed.

"Oh, he can take a little more." Jacob stepped up to the glass enjoying the fight and the pain it was inflicting. "I've programmed him to ignore the pain."

"You're going to get him killed you son of a bitch!" Deaq strained against his ropes desperately trying to get loose so he could help is partner. His face was etched with worry as he watched his partner trying unsuccessfully to keep away from his opponent. Van finally landed a few good blows of his own and the man backed off a little. But when Van started to spit up blood Deaq really flipped out.

"Can't you see he's killing him!" Deaq had to think of something to make Jacob stop the fight. "If he dies he'll be no good to you!"

Jacob looked at Deaq realizing he was right. Van still had to kill the ambassador tonight and if he was injured too badly those plans might end up going down the tube. As much as he hated to do it he threw a switch which caused a red light to flash above the ring. The match was over. He had secretly bet against Van anyway so as much as he enjoyed watching a good fight and would have loved to have seen it continue, it was better to collect his money and get his fighter out of there before he was killed.

Deaq watched as the crowd quickly made their way over to the man who had announced the fight to collect their winnings. Van and his opponent separated and Van painfully made his way back up to the room. He walked over to Jacob and stood in front of him. Deaq winced in sympathy as he looked at his partner's beaten body. The top of the Karate outfit hung open and Deaq could see dark bruises forming on Van's chest and rib cage. His face was also badly bruised. Blood dripped from a deep gash above his eye and a small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. Deaq prayed he didn't have any internal injuries that were causing the bleeding.

"You disappointed me tonight." Jacob told Van. "You are becoming weak."

"I'm sorry; I'll do better next time." Van said ignoring the pain he had to be in.

"There won't be a next time. Tonight you will complete the assignment we had discussed earlier in the week. Then when it is finished, you will destroy yourself. Understood?"

"Yes."

"But first, I have a little job for you." He handed Van a gun. "Kill him." Jacob said stepping away from Deaq.

Van raised the gun and pointed it at Deaq, a strange look in his eyes.

"Van…" Deaq said softly his heart pounding as he waited to die. "Come on partner; think…you don't want to do this."

"Kill him!" Jacob commanded.

Van's hand started to shake and tears welled up in his eyes. He shook his head slightly.

"Are you telling me no!" Jacob couldn't believe that Van had enough strength left in him to fight his command. "I said kill him!"

"No…no…" Van continued shaking his head back and forth. Then suddenly he raised the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger.

"Nooooooooooo!" Deaq screamed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob's Revenge**

Chapter seven

Deaq shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. The gun had been empty, it had only been a test. Jacob walked over and grabbed the gun from Van's hand. He then backhanded him hard across his face then looked over at Deaq.

"This is odd. He will kill others and himself, but he won't kill his friend. This was the second time he was tested to see if he'd let you die."

When Deaq looked at him confused he continued.

"I found out about the case you were on after having you two followed. I informed Gains that you were cops and told him I would give him a handsome amount of money if he would get rid of you for me but to not harm your partner, I still needed him. Van was suppose to sit back and let them gun you down but he disobeyed my orders and protected you. Now this." He said looking down at the gun. "Well I guess I'll just have to deal with you myself." He then looked back at Van. "You're a mess, go clean up and get changed. Then go complete your assignment." He handed Van a case which Deaq assumed had a rifle in it. Van looked at Deaq reluctant to leave but Jacob suddenly grabbed his arm then pulled a syringe out of his pocket and pumped the contents of it into Van's arm. Van shut his eyes for a few seconds as the drugs swept quickly through his system.

"Do as I say." Jacob ordered.

Van with one last glance at his partner turned and walked away.

"What the hell did you give him?" Deaq said angrily as he watched Van leave the room.

"Oh just a little something to keep him in line…Very odd though how he wouldn't hurt you. Everything else I've asked of him he does. Hmmmm, well it won't matter soon. As soon as he completes his mission he's dead. And you…you and your partner have caused me so much trouble and cost me a lot of money. Once I make sure your partner is on his way, I'll take care of you."

About a half hour later Van came back into the room. Apparently the room he had entered had a shower in it or some kind of water supply because Van's face was washed clean of the blood, his hair hung wet across his forehead. The bruises were starting to turn purple, marring the handsome cop's features. He was dressed in the clothes he had on earlier in the day, the only difference was the case that hung from his hand. The handle of which he held tightly.

Wendy who had stayed in the background walked over to him and held his face in her hands as she gave him a long kiss.

"Goodbye lover, do a good job." She said as she left go of him and looked at Deaq. "You really spoiled a good thing we had going. Lover boy was making us rich. Oh well, there's always more where he came from."

"You bitch!" Deaq spat out.

"Don't I know it." She giggled as she walked away.

Jacob stood directly in front of Van and handed him keys to a car.

"This will be the last ride you'll take, enjoy it." He said smiling. "Make me proud."

"I will sir." Van said as he took the keys and turned to leave.

"Van, don't do it!" Deaq shouted to him. "Don't listen to him! Fight him!"

Van stopped, turned around and looked at Deaq. For some reason he didn't want to leave Deaq there with Jacob. He didn't know why, but something was telling him that Deaq might be hurt, and he was his partner, his friend. His opened his mouth a little as if to say something but nothing came out.

"Van! Come on partner, fight him! You can do it, I know you can." Deaq said as he continued working on the ropes.

Van shut his eyes as a blinding headache shot through him. He knew he had to obey Jacob, he had no choice. But what would happen to Deaq if he left? He shook his head slightly trying to get Jacob's voice out of it. But between Jacob and the drugs he had been given, he knew it was hopeless, he had to do what Jacob wanted. Maybe then he'd be free of him. He turned back toward the door.

"Van!" Deaq shouted once more.

Van hesitated for a few seconds then left.

Jacob smiled down at Deaq.

"Now let's see…what am I going to do with you. I could take you with me and turn you into one of my subjects now that your partner will soon no longer be with us. I really could use another cop working for me but…it wouldn't be fair to kill him and not you. After all, you two are partners."

He looked over at two of his men.

"Take him out of L.A. and get rid of him."

One of the men pushed Deaq toward the door.

"Come on."

Deaq looked back at Jacob.

"You won't get away with this."

"But I just did." He smiled. "Now all I have to do is call in a bomb threat and the ambassador will be escorted out of the building. Van kills him, then himself, and I'm five hundred thousand dollars richer. Plenty of money to start a new life. Too bad you won't be around to read about it in the papers." He waved his hand and the two men each grabbed one of Deaq's arms and pulled him out of the room.

Jacob smiled, everything was going as planned. He'd give Van an hour to get in place, then he'd call the hotel with the bomb threat. When it was all over he'd pick up his money and head for Canada. Yeah, life was good he thought as he watched his men collect the money from the fight.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Once more thanks for the reviews. I love reading them.

**Jacob's Revenge **

Chapter eight

Van drove to the office building across the street from the hotel that the ambassador was in. He got out of his car, grabbed his case, and casually walked into the hotel and ignoring the few people who glanced at him because of his beaten face managed to blend in with the other maintenance men who walked throughout the building. He entered an elevator and got off on the sixth floor. He waited till no one else was in the hallway then knocked on one of the office doors. When no one answered he took out a small tool kit and managed to pick the lock, then entered the room and locked the door behind him. He then walked over to the window and looked out, he had a good view of the front and side of the hotel. This room would be perfect. He put his case on a table, opened it, and began assembling the high powered rifle inside. When he finished he walked back over to the window to wait.

**On a road leading to the outskirts of L.A.**

Deaq had been shoved in the back seat of a car. One of Jacob's men climbed in beside him while the other drove. Deaq frantically worked on his ropes. He knew if he didn't get free he and his partner were as good as dead. His struggles only seemed to make the rope get tighter. He looked out the window and saw that they were nearing a turn off ramp which would take them into a wooded area, and knew it was now or never. He backed himself against the door and holding onto the handle took a deep breath. He suddenly threw his legs up and kicked the man next to him in the head as hard as he could. He then turned the handle of the door and threw himself out onto the highway. Fortunately the car had slowed as it neared the exit ramp but still he cried out as he hit the ground hard and rolled. Cars in back of him swerved as they tried to avoid hitting him. The car he had been in slowed down, but then seeing all the cars behind him stopping, quickly sped off. Soon people began running over to him.

"You okay?" One man asked as he bent down next to him. But then when he saw his bound hands he backed up.

"It's okay, I'm a cop." Deaq said trying to reassure the man. He knew he was never suppose to break cover but right now all he could think of was finding Van and stopping him.

"You don't look like a cop." The man said suspiciously.

"Look, just untie me, I got to get back to L.A."

The man only hesitated for a second before untying him. Cop or no cop he couldn't let someone lie on the highway with their hands tied. When he was free Deaq slowly stood up. His body ached from the tumble he had taken but as far as he could tell nothing was broken.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Deaq had to call Billie and warn her about the fake bomb threat and about Van.

The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a phone which he handed to Deaq.

"Thanks." Deaq said, but as he went to dial he noticed the battery was dead. "Damn it!" He said handing the phone back. "Can you give me a lift into L.A.?"

"Well…" The man thought was a moment. He had been on his way out of L.A. and the idea of turning around heading back into the heavy traffic didn't make him too happy, but the man looked desperate. "Okay, let's go."

Deaq and the man jumped back in the car and cutting across an opening in the highway headed back to L.A.

**L.A.**

The man dropped Deaq off near the hotel where the ambassador was staying. He ran toward it hoping to tell the security man on duty that a fake bomb threat was going to be called in. He knew the man would think he was nuts but he had to keep the ambassador in the building. But before he could get inside the building people started storming out of it.

"What's going on?" He grabbed one of the people walking by him.

"Someone said we got a bomb threat." The man said as he continued to hurry away from the building.

"Damn!" Deaq said frantically looking around. His eyes scanned the nearby cars then searched the buildings near the hotel. His face registered the fear he felt when he saw the barrel of a rifle sticking out of one of the buildings. He quickly counted the floors and how far from the side of the building the window was. He knew he couldn't tell a cop or they would shoot to kill and he wasn't about to let his partner die, not if he could help it. He ran toward the building and on his way grabbed a cell phone out of a startled pedestrian's hand. He dialed Billie as he continued into the building.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Billie it's Deaq…"

"Where are you two? I've been trying to reach you."

"Billie it's Jacob, he's back and he had Van…" Deaq quickly explained to Billie what was happening and where Jacob was hiding as he took the elevator to the sixth floor and counted the doors from the side of the building till he was fairly certain he had the right door. He admitted to her that he hadn't told any of the cops on the street what was going on. He needed to get to Van first and didn't want some gun happy cop to shoot him without trying to talk to him first. "I'm right outside his room Billie."

"Deaq…if you have to…" She hated to say it but knew she must. "Take him down…" She winced as she said the words. She knew she was a cop and had to protect innocent lives. But she couldn't believe she had just ordered one of her officers to, if necessary, kill his partner.

"Billie…" Deaq's could feel his stomach twisting at the thought that he might have to kill Van to stop him. He didn't know if he could. He was his partner, his friend. By ending Van's life he might as well end his. There was no way he could live with himself if he was forced to kill Van.

"Deaq, that's an order. Try to stop him but…if you can't …take him down anyway you can, and that includes killing him." Tears welled up in her eyes. She prayed it wouldn't come to that. "I'm on my way in Deaq. I'll try to get hold of the ambassador's men and have them keep him in the building."

"Hurry Billie." Deaq said as he hung up. But as he turned around he saw just what he was hoping he wouldn't, a security guard walking toward him.

"May I help you?" The guard asked, he had never seen Deaq in the building before and was suspicious of him being alone in a hallway.

"I seem to be lost I'm looking for…" Deaq, trying to act calm, approached the guard as he pointed down the hall to draw his attention. When he was next to him he spun around and knocked him down with a blow to his chin. Another blow knocked him unconscious. He hated to do it but he knew he had to get to his partner, and he had to get to him alone. He drug the guard into a nearby closet and removed his gun. He prayed he wouldn't have to use it. He went back to the room he thought Van was in and gently tried to turn the knob. It was locked. He prayed he had the right room as he backed up and kicked the door in. It was a thin door and gave way immediately. He hesitated a few seconds in the hallway expecting to be met by a hail of bullets but there was only silence inside the room. Deaq tossed the phone aside as he kept both hands on the gun as he entered not knowing what he might find. The exploding door didn't even seem to faze his partner who knelt by the window, the rifle resting on the ledge in front of him. He was looking through the site but didn't have his finger on the trigger yet.

"Van…Hey buddy…" Deaq said as he lowered the gun aiming it at the floor. _Please God let me talk him out of this_.

Van didn't answer but continued looking through the rifle site.

"Hey partner. I need you to put the rifle down."

"I have a job to do Deaq, you better leave." Van said calmly. He didn't act at all like a man who was carrying out an assassination order.

"Can't do that without you partner. You need to put the rifle down so we can talk a little." Deaq edged closer.

"We can talk later, I have to finish this."

"You don't have to finish anything Van. It's been called off. Jacob called off the hit."

"He would have told me. Just get out of here Deaq, I need to finish this."

"I can't let you do it Van. Please, just put down the rifle." Deaq inched closer.

"Stay back Deaq!...Please, I got to finish this! Every one I care about will die if I don't finish this!"

"No one is going to die Van. Jacob filled your mind full of crap. You just have to hand me the rifle."

Deaq could see Van shut his eyes for a few seconds as if trying to listen to what Deaq had said but then he lifted the rifle up a little higher and put his finger on the trigger.

"Please Van don't do it! Please Van for God's sake don't do it!" Deaq was starting to lose it as he raised the gun and pointed it at is partner. He knew he had to protect the ambassador and any one else who might be hit by a stray bullet and if he had to do that by shooting his partner he would. Tears filled Deaq's eyes. "Please Van! Don't make me shoot you! You're my partner Van, you need to listen to me!"

"I've got to kill him Deaq, I don't have a choice."

Deaq could see Van's finger tighten on the trigger.

"Please Van!" He shouted one last time as tears stung his eyes. He aimed the gun at Van's hand and fired trying to knock the rifle out of it but it didn't work. Blood ran down Van's hand but he didn't react at all to the wound, concentrating only on his target. He was just about to shoot when Deaq's bullet tore into his side. Van's mouth fell slightly open and he looked over at his partner in shock as the rifle fell from his grasp and he slowly collapsed to the floor in an ever widening pool of blood.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob's Revenge**

Chapter nine

"Deaq…why?…" Van managed to say as he tried to catch his breath. The bullet seemed to have knocked all the air out of his lungs making it hard to breathe. Why would his partner shoot him he wondered?

Deaq threw the gun down and rushed over to Van who lay on the floor gasping for breath. He looked at Deaq in stunned shock. The pain and shock of the shot had brought him out of his trance. He had no idea what had just happened, all he knew was that he was in a world of pain and it was because of his partner.

"Why Deaq…?" He winced in pain as he pressed his hands over the wound. "Oh God." He moaned softly as wave after wave of agony shot through him.

As Deaq reached out for him he tried to push himself away, his face filled with fear as he wondered if Deaq was going to finish the job.

"Damn it Van, why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you put the gun down?" Deaq said as he knelt by his partner. He gently picked up Van's blood covered hands and moved them to the side, then using his own hands pressed down hard on the wound trying to slow the steady flow of blood. Van cried out in agony and tried to push him away.

"Why…Why ddddid you sssshoot me?" Van gasped for air as he shivered uncontrollably from both pain and shock.

Tears ran down Deaq's face as he saw the pain and fear in Van's eyes.

"I had to partner….God I'm sorry, I didn't want to…but I had to."

"I dddon't…I dddon't underssstand…" Van's breathing was getting worse and blood from his damaged lung started to bubble out of the corner of his mouth.

"I need help in here!" Deaq shouted toward the door hoping to attract someone's attention. He didn't want to take the pressure off of Van's wound to get to the phone. "Somebody call 911! I need an ambulance!" He could only pray that someone heard him.

Van looked into Deaq's eyes, his face etched with pain as he wondered what had caused his partner to turn on him.

"Van you got to hang in there. You got to hang with me partner."

"CCCan't… cccan't bbbbreathe…I can't…." Van's head rolled back and forth as he felt himself starting to black out from the lack of oxygen. "Oh God it's ssso ccold….I'm… ssso cccold." He said shivering.

"Please Van, don't do this to me. Don't you go leaving me." Deaq pulled Van closer trying to keep him warm. He looked toward the hallway. Where the hell was Billie? "I need help in here!" He shouted again. He had to get to the phone but every time he started to take his hand off of Van's chest blood would bubble out and his breathing would get worse. The fear in his partner's eyes was tearing him apart. What if Van died? What if he had fatally wounded his partner?

"DDDeag…why….I nnneed to know…?" It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe.

"Oh God Van I didn't want to." Tears from Deaq's eyes dropped down onto Van's face. "I'm so sorry."

"But why…?" Van looked up at Deaq with eyes he could barely keep open. "Ohhhh God it hurts." He groaned, then a few seconds later his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp.

"Van! Van!" Deaq screamed. His partner was dying, dying because of him. "Damn you Van, don't you do this to me." He could see that Van's chest was no longer rising so he put his ear next to Van's mouth trying to hear if there was any sign of breathing at all, there wasn't. He tilted Van's head back and began giving him mouth to mouth, but every time he breathed into Van's mouth blood would bubble out. "Oh God no! Oh please God don't let him die!" He choked back a sob as he continued trying to force air into Van's lungs. "Breathe damn it! Breathe!"

As if in answer to his prayers Billie, a few cops, and a pair of paramedics rushed into the office.

"He's dying Billie!" Deaq sobbed as the paramedics pulled him away from his partner and began working on him. "I killed him Billie…I killed my own partner." He tried to stand but became light headed as the reality of what had just happened hit him like a brick and he swayed a little. Billie quickly rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. She looked over his shoulder at Van. It didn't look good. He was lying in an ever growing puddle of blood. The paramedics were desperately trying to suction the blood out of his windpipe while pumping air in.

"We're losing him! We got to move!" One of the paramedics shouted to the other who ran into the hallway and got the stretcher. They loaded Van onto it and rushed him to the waiting ambulance.

Deaq tried to climb in with his partner but the paramedic shook his head. He could tell Deaq was about to lose it and if his friend didn't make it he didn't need him flipping out in the ambulance.

Billie and Deaq both wiped tears away as they watched the ambulance speed away. Van was dying or dead, they couldn't tell.

"I had to shoot him Billie…I didn't have a choice…He wouldn't put the rifle down."

"It wasn't your fault Deaq, you had no choice. You had to protect the public. You're a cop, you did your job."

"Well my job sucks!" He said spinning around to face her. "My partner is bleeding to death from a bullet from my gun. If he doesn't make it how the hell am I going to live with myself Billie, you tell me, how?" He held up his blood covered hands to her. "I have my partner's blood all over me." He swallowed hard as his voice cracked with emotion.

She could tell Deaq was devastated, she was too, but she had to stay strong, she might have already lost one man and she wasn't going to lose another.

"Deaq." She said gently. "You did what you had to do. You saved the ambassador's life. You didn't do anything wrong." She put her hand on his arm. "Now we need to get to the hospital, Van needs us." She hoped that was true and that Van wasn't already past the stage of needing anyone.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob's Revenge**

Chapter ten

**Later at the hospital **

Deaq and Billie sat in the waiting room, both lost in their own thoughts. Deaq sat with his elbows on his knees, his face buried in his hands. He might have killed his partner, and he didn't know if he could live with that. Billie had asked if he wanted to wash the blood off of himself, but he couldn't, he couldn't just wash his partner's blood down the drain. The image of Van lying on the floor looking at him in disbelief was burned in his mind. It broke his heart to think that his partner might die knowing that he had shot him, but without knowing why. He thought back to when Van had told him that he couldn't get Jacob out of his mind and that he thought he was watching him. Why had he just brushed it off thinking that Jacob was long gone? Why hadn't he listened to Van? If he had, he might have been able to get Van away from Jacob before any of this had happened. He wondered where Jacob was now. He knew Billie had sent officers to the location of his hideout but they hadn't heard anything yet. Jacob had said he had a lot of people under his control. Who Deaq wondered? He also wondered if Jacob would manage to pull another escape if he was captured. If he got away this time Deaq swore he'd hunt him down himself and kill him. Finally he raised his head and looked at the clock. It had been three hours since Van had been brought in to the Emergency Room. What was taking them so long? He would have thought that by now Van would have been taken up to the operating room. He looked over at Billie and she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She sat with her eyes downcast staring at the floor.

"Van's going to pull through this Billie. He has to." He said trying to comfort her. It was strange he thought usually she was the one trying to comfort him when his partner was injured.

She looked up at him and he was taken back by the sadness in her eyes. She simply nodded, too emotional to speak.

"I tried…I tried to get him to put the rifle down Bille, but he wouldn't. Then I tried to shoot it out of his hand…but he wouldn't drop it." Deaq stood up as his eyes filled up. "Oh God Billie, I had no choice…" He wiped angrily at his tears.

"I know that Deaq…Hey, I know there was nothing you could have done differently." She said gently.

"Damn it Billie. If Van dies…" He couldn't finish.

"He's not going to die Deaq. He's young, strong…he'll pull through."

They both prayed she was right.

**A half hour later**

After what seemed like an eternity the doctor finally walked into the waiting room. Billie reached out and grabbed Deaq's hand as they both stood up.

"I'm sorry but I don't have very good news."

Deaq shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as Billie tightened her grip on his hand waiting to hear the worse.

"He was losing so much blood that we had to open him up in the ER. The bullet entered his lung, traveled through him and ended up near his spine. We don't think his spinal cord was damaged but we won't know for certain till we get him to the OR and run some tests. Our main concern was trying to stop the bleeding. It was coming out as fast as we were pumping it in. We finally managed to clamp off the artery and get it under control. We also took blood tests and put a rush on the results. It seems he has a powerful drug in his system. It is a hypnotic type drug which is used by behavioral psychologists in order to control violent offenders. It makes them highly open to suggestions. It is also a highly addictive drug and he's going to have to be weaned off of it. He also looks like he got hit by a train. Three of his ribs are cracked and he has contusions over his entire chest and abdomen. The good news is that you got him to us in time. If he would have gotten here a half hour later, he'd be dead.

"Is he awake?" Billie asked.

"He's in and out of consciousness."

"Can we see him?" Deaq asked.

"Maybe you want to wait till he's in recovery. It's not a pretty sight in there."

"We really need to see him." Deaq said.

"Alright but keep it brief. I must warn you to watch your step though. The floor's covered in blood and it's very slippery. He also has a chest tube in his side to drain the blood out of his lung. So if you can't handle it, I'd advise you not to go in. One more thing, he's in a lot of pain. We can't give him anything for the pain because with all the drugs in his system the medication could react with it and cause an overdose."

"He needs to see us, to know that we're here for him."

"Okay, but like I said, keep it brief." The doctor said as he led the way to the ER then stepped aside and left them enter.

Van lay on a blood splattered table covered only by a sheet. His lips had a bluish tint to them as he lay shivering in pain and from the blood loss. A large tube drained blood from his damaged lung causing him to wince in pain with each breath he took. His eyes were open staring at the ceiling. Billie walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy." She said softly blinking back tears as she looked at his beaten body. If only they had known.

He slowly turned his head toward her.

"Billie…" He said weakly.

"How are ya doing?" She asked as she smoothed his hair back.

"Okay…okay."

Deaq walked over and stood next to the table. His face etched with pain and concern as he looked down at Van. As Deaq approached him Van tried to push himself up on the litter. His eyes wide with fear.

"Hey partner." Deaq said reaching out toward Van.

"What's he doing here!" Van looked at Billie then turned back to Deaq. "Get out…get out of here!" Van shouted. As he moved the tube in his side moved also and the stitches holding it in place began to rip out causing him to start bleeding again. "Get him out of here!" He lay back, his face twisted in agony.

The doctor quickly led them away from Van and back into the hallway.

"Why's he so agitated?" The doctor asked.

Deaq swallowed hard as he watched his partner through the window of the door.

"Because I'm the one who shot him." He said as he turned and walked down the hallway.

The doctor watched him walk away in shock.

"I thought you said they were partners?" He said to Billie.

"They are." Billie said as she too watched Deaq walk away.

"Well then…" The doctor began.

"It's a long story." Billie interrupted him then quickly filled the doctor in on what had happened.

"Well why doesn't someone tell him what happened?"

"We just found out ourselves that Jacob had him under his control again." Billie watched as Deaq disappeared around a corner. "Excuse me." She said as she quickly followed him.

Deaq stood outside the hospital; he had to get away from all the pain he had caused.

"Deaq." Billie walked up behind him. "Van's confused, he doesn't understand what happened."

"What happened Billie is that I shot my partner."

"Because you had to, you had no choice."

"You don't understand Billie. Van had those bruises on him for a while. When I asked him about them he told me he had no idea how he got them. He was having blackouts Billie."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"He asked me not to. He wanted to finish the case. Damn it Billie I should have gone to you. Something was obviously wrong with Van, and I should have told you instead of trying to handle it myself. Maybe if I had…" He shook his head sadly and looked away.

"Yes, you should have come to me, but your partner asked you not to. You were just being loyal to him."

"And look where it got him. He's lying up there fighting for his life."

"You didn't know Jacob had him under his control again, no one did. Listen Deaq, Van's lying up there because of Jacob not you. He's hurt and confused; he doesn't understand what happened. He doesn't know why you shot him. When he does, he'll understand."

"If he lives to hear it."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Jacob's Revenge**

Chapter eleven

Billie put her arm around Deaq.

"Let's go back in Deaq."

Deaq shook his head and looked down sadly.

"You know Billie, Van's like a brother to me…" He blinked back tears. "And he's in there not knowing why I had to shoot him, only that I did. Do you know how that hurts? If he dies…not knowing that I had no choice and that it killed me to have to pull that trigger…" He squeezed his eyes shut and a tear ran down his face as the memories of that moment came vividly back to him.

Billie drew Deaq into a hug.

"He's in pain Deaq, he's confused, he's scared… Once we tell him what happened, that you had no choice…"

"But what if he doesn't make it Billie? What if he dies and he never knows why I had to do it, that I didn't have a choice. How am I suppose to live with that? Did you see the look on his face when he saw me? He was scared of me Billie, his partner. His partner who he thought he could trust."

"Deaq we have to think positive, Van is going to make it. We're going to get to tell him why. And you know Van, he'll make some lame joke about him owing you one. He loves you too like a brother, he'll understand."

"I hope so Billie. God I hope so."

She left go of him then took his hand.

"Let's go in Deaq, Van needs us."

He allowed her to lead him back into the building.

**Later**

Van had already been taken to the OR when they returned and they were once more forced to sit in the waiting room. But at least now they knew that Van was still alive and hopefully would stay that way.

As they waited in the silence of the room Billie's ringing cell phone startled them out of their thoughts.

"Chambers." She answered and then listened for a while frowning.

"Were any of our guys injured?...Okay…Okay I want a complete search of the area…. Okay, keep in touch."

She looked at Deaq who had sat forward in his chair listening to her end of the conversation.

"Jacob wouldn't surrender…he blew up the warehouse. They're not sure how many people were in it but they said no one could have gotten out of there alive. The entire building is gone."

"Any officer's hurt?"

"A few of them have minor injuries, nothing serious. They hadn't been able to get close to the building , they were held back by gunfire."  
"There were a lot of important people in that building betting on the fight. The city will be in shock when they learn their names."

"Well let's hope it's over now, and that Jacob's finally out of our lives."

**Three hours later**

The doctor came out of the OR and told them everything had gone well. The bullet had not damaged his spinal cord, and as long as there were no complications he should make a full recovery. He would be very weak for the next few weeks and would need to rest but then he should be fine and able to return to active duty.

"He's going to be in a lot of pain though. We numbed him the best we could for the exploratory surgery but we can't administer any pain medication until his system has been fully flushed of the drugs that were in him."

"Can we see him?" Billie asked.

"He's in recovery right now. Once he's moved to intensive care you can go in for a few minutes." The doctor looked over at Deaq. "Maybe its best if she goes in alone after what happened last time. I'm sure once he understands the circumstances he'll be fine, but right now all he's feeling is pain and all he knows is you're the cause of it."

Deaq only nodded. It broke his heart to think that his partner no longer trusted him.

"How long will he have to remain in intensive care?" Billie asked.

"He'll be in there for a few days so we can keep an eye on him and make sure we get all of the drugs out of his system. Then if all goes well he'll be moved into a room."

"I want him in a private room and I'm going to place an officer outside his room just for precaution."

"I understand. Well, I better get washed up; I have a few more surgeries scheduled today. I'll have a nurse inform you when he's ready to see you." The doctor walked away.

Deaq shook his head sadly.

"My partner hates me." He said simply as he flopped down on the sofa in the waiting room.

"He'll come around Deaq, he's just confused. Jacob really did a number on him."

"Yeah." Deaq could feel the anger in him grow as he thought of what Jacob had done to his partner. Having him fight to make money, the liquor store holdups where he could have been killed and then telling him to commit suicide after he assassinated the ambassador. God how he hated the man and prayed that he was dead.

**Intensive Care Unit**

Van remained in the ICU for two days. Most of the time he was delirious as his body fought off an infection and the effect of the drugs Jacob had been giving him. He had to be strapped down, his wrists tied to the bed rails. Billie was allowed in to see him but Deaq stood off to the side of the room just out off Van's view. He watched in sympathy as his partner struggled to free himself. It was like watching someone go through the agony of withdrawal from heroin and knowing you were the cause of part of the pain he was feeling. Sweat covered Van's body as he screamed in pain and the frustration of being tied down. He cursed his partner who he still thought was the reason for all his misery. Billie tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. His only thought was that he had failed Jacob and nothing else mattered.

**Four days later**

Finally Van had recovered enough to be moved to a private room with a guard stationed outside the door. The restraints were removed and though he was extremely weak it appeared that they had gotten the drugs out of his system. Billie sat beside him explaining what had happened over the last week and why Deaq had been forced to shoot him. When she left the room she walked over to the waiting room where Deaq was sitting on the sofa. He hadn't been in to see his partner since he started to come off the drugs figuring Van didn't want to see him.

"He wants to see you Deaq." She said smiling.

Deaq stood up.

"Billie…I don't know. I don't want to get him worked up again."

"I explained everything to him and he understands. He's very weak and a little confused but the doctor said that will pass with time. Go on Deaq, he's waiting."

Deaq got up and nervously walked into Van's room. He walked over to his bed and swallowed hard as he looked down at Van's pale face.

"Hey partner." He said softly not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

Van slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?" Deaq asked not quite knowing what to say.

"Like I've been shot." Van gave a little laugh.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry about that." Deaq smiled "You really didn't give me a choice."

"Yeah, Billie told me what happened." He gave Deaq a weak smile. "I won't hold it against you, but you're definitely going to owe me one."

"You got it partner." Deaq smiled, his partner had said exactly what Billie said he would.

Van suddenly turned serious.

"Billie told me about the warehouse. She told me they found a lot of bodies burned beyond recognition. Do they think Jacob was one of them?"

"We don't know. They're doing DNA tests on the ones they can't identify but since we don't really know who Jacob really is…well we can't prove one way or the other whether he was in the building at the time. All we know is that according to the officers on the scene no one came out of the building while they were there."

"Then they're pretty sure he's gone?"

"We're all hoping so partner. But don't you worry, this time Billie is having your blood tested at different labs to make sure all the drugs are out of your system. Before apparently someone in the lab was working for Jacob and lied about the results. You were being fed drugs the entire time you were in the hospital and once you were out, this Wendy character kept giving them to you. You appeared normal until you heard Jacob's voice then you went right back under his spell again." He saw the worried look on Van's face. "But never again partner. The drugs are gone and Billie's going to get the best psychologist in the state to examine you to make sure Jacob will no longer have any influence on you."

Van was quiet for a few seconds then he looked up at Deaq and changed the subject.

"Billie told me I was really nasty to you this last week…I'm sorry. I guess I was …screwed up."

"Hey, no problem…Anyway I got back at you." Deaq said grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"I shot you."

"Oh yeah, there is that." Van grinned back. "So then I guess we're even."

"Guess so."

"Then you and I are cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

**Three days later**

Deaq walked down the hallway smiling to himself, he couldn't remember when he had ever felt this good. In his hands he carried a small portable CD player and a Neil Diamond CD of his greatest hits. He knew Van had a thing for Neil Diamond songs. He smiled at the nurse at the nurse's station.

"Well you certainly are chipper today." She said returning his smile.

"Hey, what can I say? My friend is alive and well and according to the doctor will make a full recovery."

"Yes I heard he was very lucky."

"How's he doing today?"

"Still a little weak but we had him up walking the halls this morning. He's anxious to go home."

"Has he hit on you yet?"

"Well, he did ask what I would be doing next weekend."

"Then my boy's back to normal." Deaq said as he headed toward Van's room.

"Oh, excuse me." The nurse called to him. "His sister is in with him right now and wanted a few minutes alone with him."

"He doesn't have a sister." Deaq said as he threw down the CD player and pulled out his gun.

He ran to Van's door and noticed the guard was not at his station. Deaq threw open the door and was horrified by what he saw. The guard lay on the floor unconscious as Wendy stood at Van's bedside pressing a pillow over his face. Van had just given up struggling and Deaq watched as Van's arms fell to his side and he lay motionless.

"Get away from him you bitch!" Deaq screamed as he ran over to the bed, grabbed Wendy by the arm, and threw her across the room. He tossed the pillow aside and shook Van by his shoulders.

"Van! Van!"

There was no response so Deaq quickly buzzed for the nurse as he tilted Van's head back and began breathing for him.

"Come on partner! I'm not losing you now!" He screamed into Van's face between breaths.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wendy coming towards him holding a knife. He quickly spun around and punched her hard in the face. She flew back against the wall then collapsed onto the floor unconscious. He turned back to his partner and continued breathing for him. Finally after a few breaths he began to stir.

"That's it buddy breathe." Deaq held Van's head between his hands, looking into his face.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Van moaned softly then suddenly his eyes flew open and he weakly put his hands up thinking Wendy was still attacking him.

"It's okay, it's okay. I took care of her." Deaq said as he grabbed Van's arms.

"I thought…I thought she was dead."

"So did we partner."

"How did she…?"

"I don't know." Deaq knew what Van was thinking, he was thinking the same thing. If Wendy managed to survive the inferno, had Jacob also? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…need to catch my breath."

The nurse stood at the door her eyes wide as she looked at the bodies on the floor then at Deaq.

"Call Miss Chambers and get a doctor in here." Deaq said as he stood up and went over to the guard. It appeared he had been hit on the head and knocked unconscious. He moaned softly as he started to regain consciouness.

**Epilogue**

Deaq and Billie questioned Wendy in a private room in the hospital then took her to the police station and questioned her again there. She wouldn't tell them anything useful. They could only hope and pray that Jacob had perished in the fire and would no longer be a threat to Van or them. She was arrested and later convicted of a variety of charges.

It took two months but Van slowly made a full recovery from his injuries. Deaq had told Billie that Jacob had bragged to him about all the people he had under his control, so they really didn't know who to trust anymore. Billie would continue to have Van's blood tested at several different labs off and on throughout the year to make sure the drugs Jacob had given him were definitely out of his system and that no new drugs had been administered to him by one of Jacob's followers.

The warehouse fire completely destroyed the building incinerating most of the bodies inside. It would never be determined just how many people died that day and a few would never be identified.

**A highway on the outskirts of L.A.**

A lone hitchhiker glanced back at the city smiling as he climbed into a truck that had stopped for him.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Just drive." The man replied. "I'll tell you when we get there."

The End

Once more thanks for the reviews. I appreciate each one of them.


End file.
